Pictures are Priceless
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Erin and Jay take their kids to the Chriskindlemarket and ice skating in preparation for Christmas.


Erin curled up in a little ball, trying to preserve warmth.

"Daddy! Mommy! Come on!"

She could feel the little hands tugging away at the heavy comforter.

"Noooo," her husband groaned, and the bed shifted as Jay pulled the pillow out from under his head and covered his face with it.

"You pwomised!" A different little voice piped up, smacking at the mattress.

Erin cracked one eye open and jolted back a little when she saw that Savannah's face was just an inch or so away from hers.

"Savi," Erin rasped, "You can't scare mommy like that."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Mommy! You and Daddy gotta get up. You promised we'd go skating and to the stores!"

"The stores" being the Chriskindlemarket at Daley Plaza, a German festival that had been up and running for a few weeks now.

"I know, baby," Erin mumbled through a yawn, "But it's early and Daddy and I went to bed late."

Savannah pouted, "No fair! You maded me and Luke go to bed early. You shoulda gone to bed early."

Erin only wished it were that easy. She and Jay had been up late working with the team remotely to try and solve a murder case. And then they had stayed up even longer to wrap presents.

Erin reached out her hand and it landed on Jay's back. She tapped him a few times.

"Jay, get up," she sighed.

"Daddy! Get up!" Luke's little voice chimed in and the four-year-old tried to climb onto Jay's side of the bed. He almost slipped, but Jay's hand shot out and caught him.

"Gotcha buddy," Jay muttered, pulling Luke close and holding him in a bear hug.

"Daddy! Lemme go!" Their little boy struggled against his father's arms. Jay laughed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jay fake growled, pretending to bite at Luke's ears.

"Noooo! Daddy!" Luke squealed and thrashed in bed. Erin shifted to the edge of the bed so a flying foot wouldn't nail her.

Savannah poked at Erin's cheek, "Mommy, are ya gonna get up now?"

"Yeah, Savi," Erin sighed, "I'm getting up now."

She swung her legs off of the mattress and padded into the bathroom, Savannah hot on her heels babbling all about how excited she was to ice skate.

* * *

It took them a little bit to get ready and after managing to get Savannah to agree to breakfast it was nearly 9:30 by the time they got to Daley Plaza.

"Okay, guys," Erin squatted down so she was eye level with Savannah and Luke, "It's crowded today so you have to hold onto me or daddy at all times. And if you get separated?"

"Look for a police officer," Savannah repeated.

"And what do police officers look like?" Jay chimed in.

"Like Uncle Sean's uniform!" Luke exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"You got it buddy," Jay grinned, swinging Luke's arm a little.

"So what's first, guys?" Erin asked, holding tightly to Savannah's hand.

"Snacks!" Savannah jumped up and down.

Erin caught Jay's eye and they both grinned. Despite the grumpy start, it was a gorgeous (cold!) day in Chicago and they loved spending time with their kids.

"Snacks it is!" Jay shouted playfully, grabbing Luke up into his arms and settling him onto his shoulders. It was a tactic he employed often when they went out. Luke loved being up high and there was zero chance he'd get lost.

"I want a pretzel!" Savannah said, fidgeting in her puffy jacket.

"Okay, pretzels," Erin looked ahead of them at the crush of people packed into Daley Plaza. She sighed.

Jay grinned at Erin, "Come on, Er. This isn't any worse than the time we had to break up that mob at the Bears game."

Erin wrinkled her nose, "Ugh. That was horrible."

They started pushing their way through the crowds.

"Mommy? Will you skate with me?" Savannah asked, her loud, little voice carrying over the general din of the open-air market.

Erin nodded, "Sure I will. I'm the best ice skater in the family."

"Hey!" Jay protested, "I'm pretty good! Ruzek and I don't play club hockey for no reason."

Erin grinned, "Your team is zero for ten. You guys are terrible."

"I resent that," Jay grimaced as Luke's heel dug into his chest.

They found the stand for Pretzel Haus and waited on line.

"Savi, are you excited for Christmas?" Erin asked as they shuffled forward.

Savannah bounced on the balls of her feet, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! I can't wait to see what Santa brought me."

She looked so exited, with her pink cheeks and tasseled hat. Erin couldn't help but feel excited with her.

When the reached the front of the line, Jay ordered, paid, and handed over the pretzels, hoping Luke wouldn't drop salt chunks in his hair.

"Should we shop a little?" Jay suggested, walking slowly so Luke wouldn't choke.

"I wanna get a gift for Kayla!" Savannah spoke with her mouth full of pretzel. Erin frowned as a chunk of half chewed bread landed on her coat.

"Okay, we can get a gift for Kayla," Erin said, brushing away the pretzel, "And how about Mikey?"

Savannah wrinkled her nose, "He's just a dumb boy."

"Mikey gets a gift!" Luke called down.

Jay laughed, "We hear ya, buddy. We're getting stuff for the Ruzek kiddos."

"Oooh!" Savannah pulled at Erin's arm as she saw a stand of Irish jewelry and sweaters. "I like these!"

"We're not Irish, Savi," Erin said as she followed her daughter to the stand. Jay and Luke were hot on her heels.

"So?" Savannah pouted, widening her bright blue eyes into a puppy dog look. She picked up a necklace with a claddagh charm attached and a tiny green stone embedded into the little heart.

"Look how pretty it is!" She brandished the necklace in Erin's face, "We could get me and Kayla matching friendship necklaces."

Erin squinted at the necklace, "Savannah, those are like wedding rings. They mean love. Not friendship."

"Actually, dear," the older woman running the stall cut in. She leaned across the counter and winked at Savannah.

"The claddagh can be used as a sign of friendship. The heart represents love, the hands are friendship, and the crown is loyalty. Their most common use is for engagement, promise, and wedding rings, but," she smiled, "They can also be signs of friendship."

"See?" Savannah pleaded, clasping her hands together, "Can we please get them for me and Kayla?"

Erin looked at Jay and he nodded.

"Okay," Erin nodded, "We can get them."

"Yes!" Savannah squealed and fist pumped the air. She looked up at the older woman and in her politest voice, said, "Two claddy necklaces please."

The woman laughed, the corners of her eyes crinkling, "It's claddagh, miss. And coming right up."

Savannah peered over the counter and watched as the shop owner carefully selected two necklaces and packaged them into boxes before tying them with red and green bows.

Erin handed over her credit card as Savannah accepted the gift bag.

"Thank you, ma'am," she grinned, swinging the bag a little.

"You're quite welcome, little miss," the older woman smiled softly, her eyes twinkling. To Erin, she said, "You've got a lovely family. Such beautiful children."

"Thanks," Erin smiled, "I like them well enough."

Jay poked her in the back and grinned at the woman, "Don't let her fool you. She's a big old sap."

Erin turned to stick her tongue out at Jay. She thanked the woman and took hold of Savannah's hand. The little girl waved as they walked away.

"Kayla's gonna love this!" Savannah swung the bag, knocking it into Jay's knees as they walked.

Jay skirted to the side so he wouldn't get hit again. "What do you say we hit the rink, guys?"

"I don't wanna skate!" Luke shouted, drawing attention from some passerby. Jay grinned easily at them, used to the boy's shouting.

Jay patted his knee, "Okay, buddy, we don't have to skate. Mommy and Savi can skate though?"

Jay lifted Luke off of his shoulders and let him walk.

"Yeah, Mommy and Savi can skate," he said, looking up at Jay, "I want hot chocolate."

Erin smirked at Jay, "Go get some hot chocolates, Jay. My girl and I are going to take a swirl on the ice."

Savannah handed Jay her bag and took off with Erin.

"Bye Daddy!" She shouted with a wave.

* * *

Jay and Luke settled into chairs at a table on the edge of the skating rink.

"You gotta be careful, okay?" Jay said, placing the small cup of hot chocolate in front of his son.

"I'm always careful," Luke grinned, dimples appearing in his cheeks. He looked so much like Erin.

Jay leaned forward in his chair as Luke gripped the cup with both hands and took a tentative sip.

"Mmm!" A bright grin blossomed on his freckled little face, "That's good, Daddy! Even better than Grandpa's."

Jay snorted. Hank had a "secret" recipe for hot chocolate and the kids went crazy for it every Christmas. Especially since he overflowed the mugs with marshmallows, sprinkles, and peppermint candies. Once Savannah and Luke were nice and hopped up on sugar, it was always, conveniently, time to go home to Mom and Dad.

"Don't tell Grandpa that," Jay winked, sipping at his own coffee.

The Halstead men relaxed in their chairs watching the rink, keeping an eye out for Savannah's hot pink puffer coat and Erin's dark purple wool one.

Jay zoned out a little, thinking about the gifts they still had to buy and wrap. He made a mental note to tell Will and Natalie that Christmas Day was happening at Voight's this year. His brother and sister-in-law had been invited. Mostly, Jay thought, because Voight had taken a shine to Tommy and Abby.

"It's mommy!" Luke shouted, startling Jay from his thoughts.

Jay looked up at the rink and grinned when he saw Erin skating backwards and pulling Savannah along. Their daughter looked mildly terrified, but was smiling as Erin glided along.

"Savi! Mommy!" Luke abandoned his hot chocolate and sprinted towards the edge of the rink. Jay jumped up and made sure he was right behind him. Luke's hands were pressed up against the plexi-glass.

"Hey, Lukie!" Erin grinned and untangled her hand from Savannah's so she could wave. Savannah screeched.

"Mommy! Don't let go!"

Jay snorted a laugh and then smothered it so Savannah wouldn't feel bad.

"Sorry, baby," Erin said, shooting Jay a grin. She held out her hand and Savannah grabbed it in a death grip.

"Having fun, Sav?" Jay called as his wife and daughter skated away.

Savannah's voice was faint, "Maybe!"

Erin and Savannah did one more lap of the rink before meeting Jay and Luke at the table.

"You're a pretty good skater, Savi," Jay grinned, letting her clamber up to sit on his lap.

"Mommy's better," Savannah shrugged. She wrapped her hands around the take out cup and sipped at the now-lukewarm beverage.

Luke leaned his head against Erin's arm and yawned. She checked her watch.

It was already close to 1 o'clock. Luke didn't usually nap anymore, but sometimes if he was too stimulated, he would pass out.

"Jay," Erin muttered, hoping Savannah was too entranced by the ice skaters to be paying attention, "I think it's time to go h-o-m-e. Someone's t-i-r-e-d."

Jay nodded and stood up, holding Savannah in both arms.

She squealed at the sudden movement, "Dad! What are you doing?"

"We're gonna head home, monkey," Jay said, shifting so Savannah was sitting on his hip.

Erin lifted Luke into her arms and he rested his head against her shoulder, fisting her scarf in his hand.

"I don't wanna!" Savannah moaned, but she was smothering a yawn.

"We can go to see the Peanuts movie again tonight," Jay wheedled.

"With Kayla and Mikey?" Savannah asked, looking at Jay out of the corner of her eyes.

"If they're not busy," Erin cut in, "And only if you nap when we get home."

Savannah pursed her lips, but eventually nodded, "Okay. But I'm not even tired. I'm not a baby like Luke."

Luke lifted his head from Erin's shoulder, "Hey! 'M not a baby!"

Erin patted his back, "We know."

"Don't be mean to your brother," Jay admonished Savannah. She frowned and mumbled a half hearted sorry to Luke.

* * *

Both kids passed out on the short car ride.

"I knew it," Erin laughed, gently lifting Luke into her arms.

Jay grinned at her, "No one likes a know it all."

"You do," Erin teased.

They put both kids in the big master bed after pulling off their heavy coats and boots.

As they moved into the hallway, Jay looked at Erin and wiggled his eyebrows, "Up for a little Scrabble?"

"Oh no," Erin shook her head, grinning, "No way, Halstead. We have way too much to do. Get wrapping. I need to put in a few online orders."

Jay sighed dramatically, "I hate wrapping."

"And you're terrible at it," Erin winked, "But you're the only grown-up help I have, so you're the last resort."

Jay pulled off his sweater and threw it at Erin, "Mean."

"You love me," Erin caught the sweater and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah," Jay winked.

Erin held his sweater in her arms and watched as Jay headed down the hallway and up into the attic - their unofficial "Santa's Workshop" since the kids were frightened of the poorly lit and cold area.

She let her hand drift to her stomach and grinned, "Daddy's gonna be so surprised on Christmas morning. He might even cry."

Erin laughed a little to herself, letting her mind wander as she thought about Jay's reaction to a new baby.

She really hoped he cried.

The pictures would be priceless.

* * *

 _A/N: Merry Christmas Linstead lovers! This was fun to write! I have to thank HalsteadonHalstead for her help in telling me different things that are popular in Chicago at Christmas time!_

 _I have 2 more Christmas fics to work on and then I'll be working on regular fics. I'm hoping I can get another chapter to Livin' On a Prayer up after Christmas._

 _Drop me a review and let me know what you think! :)_


End file.
